ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: It's old Hallow Eve, so get ready for some ToonSchool stories of frights! Packed with Vengeful werewolves, haunted artifacts, and obsessive A.I.s, check out three spooky tales that will make you even more scared of what goes bump in the night! COMPLETE!
1. WolfGeek's Revenge Part 1

_A/N: Hey, everybody! It's Halloween time again and to make up our slow progress on the fics, here's a Halloween treat from the ToonSchool gang once again! And this time, they are telling 3 new scary stories that will make you shiver! Here's the first story of Stories of Scary! Enjoy!_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters appearing in these fanfic series specials except Daryl Lente! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this fic. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary**

**Wolfgeek's Revenge: Part 1**

It was a dark, thunder-stormy Halloween night in ToonTown. At ToonSchool the greatest school for Toons, most of the student body was having a Halloween party in the Chill Room, with some teachers and parents chaperoning. Everyone was all dressed up in costumes that range from cute to cool to scary, were all busy playing Halloween games, exchanging candy, dancing to music and prepping for a costume award contest.

Amongst the students were the ToonSchool gang, who were gathered together and chatting amongst each other.

"Man, I just love Halloween!," Tony, who was dressed in his WOOHP jumpsuit said.

"Me too!," Daryl said, dressed up like Shadow Kuro. "The best day to wear black, my favorite color."

"Yeah, and the best night to give all kinds of frights," Jimmy, dressed up as a mad scientist, said.

"And scares," Danny, in his ghost form, added.

"And terrors," Lilo, dressed as a zombie hulu dancer, finished.

"_Meega_ scary," Stitch dressed as a pirate, put in.

"Well, my favorite part of Halloween is all the tricks," Bart, dressed, up like a werewolf, said.

"Mine's the treats," Ash, dressed up as a wizard, agreed.

"I like both the tricks and the treats, yo!," Jake, in his dragon form, said.

"And I like the fact the fact that for once I don't have to do any magical duties this year," June, dressed as a ninja, added in.

"Well, I'll bet so far, I have the most candy in here out of all of us this year," Timmy, dressed as vampire, boasted.

"No way, we've got the most altogether," the PowerPuffs, dressed in their "Better Heroes" costumes (Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange), all said together.

"Nuh-uh, I've got the most," Tommy, dressed as a cyborg, said.

"In your dreams!," Mac dressed in his old "Mac Attack" sidekick costume said.

"Yeah, Mac and me got the most candy here," Bloo, dressed in his old Uni-Scorn supervillain costume boasted. "Well, me more than Mac anyways."

"Come on, guys, who care's who's got the most!," Tony said. "We're here to have a good time."

"Yeah, so let's just keep enjoying ourselves," June added in.

"Uh, speaking of which..."

Before Tony can finished his sentence, they heard some screams from the Chill Room door as they turned around and saw the Snob Squad got pelted by apples before a robotic Jack figure said "Happy Halloween!" before it threw out the Snobs away. However for some reason, the security system allowed them inside after that mayhem they endured.

"I thought Janitor disabled the report card security so everyone can have some fun," Tony finished before the Snobs, dressed as princesses (for the girls) and robots (for the boys) respectively approached the gang, now covered in bruises due to what happened.

"Yeah, Mickey said all of us can join for fun as long we won't do anything trouble, too despite our grades!" Vicky protested.

"Yes, I'm just only here to help out the catering!" Princess added.

"Oh, must be a glitch in the system," Jimmy sheepishly answered, which Daryl glared at him in suspicion and said, "A glitch, huh?"

Noticed that Daryl is on to him, Jimmy secretly gave up and whispered to him, "Come on, it was just for making a mess back in my lab a few days ago!"

Just then, an air horn sounded, grabbing everyone's attention. In the center of the room, Principal Mickey Mouse, dressed as Count Dracula, stood with it in hand.

"Well, my children," he said in a Transylvaniac accent, "it's scary story time. So gather around everyone, gather around!"

As another person dimmed the lights, everybody in the Chill Room gathered around the center of the room for the scary story.

"Now for the storyteller, Tony Clark and some of his friends were happy to volunteer. Tony?"

"Sure, and I've got just the story. A little tale with a lesson on karma starring the Snob Squad here."

"This will definitely be good," Vicky said.

"A tale called…_Wolfgeek's Revenge._"

* * *

><p><em>It was a regular harmonious day in school, the bees were buzzing, the birds were singing, and the students were harmonizing, when…<em>

In ToonSchool on a nice autumn day, the students were going about their regular business in the hallways, when they heard loud footstep and evil-sounding music approaching.

"Oh-no," one student said. "It's them!"

"SNOB SQUAD!," another student screamed as the others panicked and ran for cover, as the infamous "popular kids" came strolling through the halls looking to cause trouble.

"So what should we do first guys?," Vicky asked.

"How about a good, old-fashioned wedgie-locker combo?," Dash suggested.

"Good idea," Vicky said. As they looked for a victim, they spotted Irwin, having tripped over himself and trying to get back up. "Target in sight!"

Upon he saw the Snobs, Irwin screamed in horror and said, "N-No, please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Too late, nerd!" Dash said before he gave Irwin a wedge and let Brad pushed him into a nearby locker, much to the other Snobs' amusement.

* * *

><p>"Okay, next target!," Vicky said as they once again looked around for a victim, until they spotted Bessie Higginbottom handing out flyer. "Gotcha!"<p>

As Bessie continued to hand out flyers, Vicky, Mindy, and Princess started walking around.

"Hey Bess-she," Vicky mockingly said, in Bessie's tone of voice and with her lisp.

"What's with the lisp?," Bessie said.

"You should know, you talk like thish every shingle day," Princess said, also mockingly.

"I do not!," Bessie protested.

"Yesh, you do," Mindy mockingly said before turning and shouting, in imitation of Bessie. "Hey, everyone, I'm Bessie Higginbottom, a nerd who's a part of the dumb Honeybeesh!"

"The Honeybees are **NOT** dumb!"

"And my lisp ish the one of my most unreedeeming qualities," Princess mocked in imitation as well.

"Stop it!"

"And my lifelong dream ish to become shome dumb shuperhero that doeshn't even exisht!," Vicky mocked. This shook Bessie right down to her core as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You monsters!," she growled before running off crying, much to the other Snobs' amusement.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who shall be next," Eustace said. Vicky looked around and then spotted Sheldon Lee tinkering with something.<p>

"Bingo," Vicky said as he pointed at him. Without warning, Sheldon was then grabbed and taken outside to the front yard of the school to the flagpole. As the Snobs restrained him, Eustace hooked his underwear to a rope on the pole, and Sheldon realized what was going on.

"No, no please not that! Please, anything but that!," he pleaded.

"Sorry, but it's already done!," Eustace said as the others hoisted Sheldon all the way up to the top of the pole, wedgieing him badly. The Snobs then celebrated before wandering off for their next victim, leaving Sheldon stranded at the top of the pole.

"JENNY!," he cried out.

* * *

><p>As the Snobs celebrated, Princess then notices a bespectacled 10-year old boy with a brown shirt, khaki shorts and white shoes, that she didn't recognize.<p>

"Hey, who's that?," she asked the others who then looked at the boy.

"I dunno, never seen him before," Brad said.

"Must be a new kid," Vicky said before she realized with an evil smirk. "And you know what we do to new kids, right?"

The others smirked evilly, as Eustace said, "Oh indeed, let us give him a proper warm welcome."

They then approached and surrounded the boy as Vicky said, "Hey tw-kid, what's your name?"

"Orville. I'm new," the boy, now known as Orville said.

"Well, Orville, we'd just like you to know we run the halls here, and we have a little traditional welcome here at ToonSchool for new kids."

"What is it?"

"A triple combo!," Brad said before give Orville the biggest atomic wedgie ever, causing Orville to shriek in pain. The Snobs then carried him into the hall bathroom, held him upside down and swirlied him in all the toilets. They then returned him to the hall tossed him into a locker and shut and locked the door.

"Hey, come on let me out!," Orville yelled, banging on the door. After about half an hour, the Snobs opened the door causing Orville to fall out.

"And that's what we call a triple combo," Vicky cackled. "Welcome to ToonSchool, twerp!"

"You know, they say people's actions often comeback to haunt them," Orville said wryly.

"Well, whoever _they_ are, _they're_ wrong!," Vicky sneered as the Snobs walked off laughing, as Orville watched them.

* * *

><p>Later when the sky is near dark, Mindy is walking home from school after another detention as she said, "Geez, why can anyone appreciate a good prank when they see it?"<p>

As she continued to walk, the sky got darker, and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Okay, why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched?"

Suddenly, a dog-like howl pierced through the silence, causing her to jump and look around in fear briefly.

"Stupid neighborhood dogs," Mindy said. Just then she heard a wolf howl and then some growling and heavy breathing. Then a large shadow slowly cast over her. She turned around slowly to see a large werewolf towering over her.

"N-n-nice w-wolfie, g-g-good wolfie," she said as she started to back away. But no sooner did she take one step back that, the werewolf barked and growled at her. Mindy screamed and quickly ran for her life, the werewolf chasing right after her. The werewolf quickly caught her and began to maul her, biting and scratching her, and ripping her clothing.

Despite this she managed to slip from his grasp and run away again. The werewolf gave chase again, running after all the way until they reached her house. Mindy quickly ran inside, slammed and locked the door behind her. The werewolf banged and scratched at the door trying to get in, but the door held steady. This continued for 20 minutes before the werewolf finally gave up and left.

The ordeal over, Mindy, terrified and traumatized, curdled up into a fetal position, shaking with fear uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>The next day, the attack on Mindy had been made public and everybody was gossiping about what happened.<p>

"I heard that it was a pack of wild jackals," Mandy said.

"I heard it was a big monster with rows of sharp teeth," Dib agreed.

"I heard it was an evil Rainbow Monkey," Numbah 3 said, getting her looks from everyone. "What? Not all Rainbow Monkeys are good."

The other Snobs were worried about their friend as well.

"Man, I hope Mindy's gonna be okay," Dash said.

"Me too. I heard she's too scared to even get out of bed," Princess said.

"Well, let's just go about our daily routine, and get our minds off it for a while," Vicky suggested, which the others nodded in agreement. They then saw Orville by his locker.

"All in favor of continuing to break in the new kid, say 'eye'," she said with a devious smile.

"Aye!," the other said in unison.

"The 'ayes' have it! Dash, Brad, go get him!"

At that Dash and Brad ran behind Orville and shouted, "Atomic Wedgie!," before giving him a wedgie so sudden and painful he squealed like a girl, and so big that they ended up pulling his underwear over his head.

"AH-HAH-HAH-HAH!," the Snobs laughed cruelly at his misfortune.

"You know people like you always get their just desserts in the end," Orville said.

"In that case, I'd like a large banana split," Brad said as the Snobs walked away laughing.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brad and Dash had snuck onto the school's football field after hours to set up a little hazing event for a new player on the team.<p>

"Man, the newbie's gonna love this!," Brad said as they set it up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face when we spring this on him!," Dash agreed. Just then the field lights suddenly went out on them, leaving them in darkness.

"Hey, what's going on?!," Dash asked in surprise and wonder.

"Blew a fuse?," Brad suggested. Just then they heard growling, and out of nowhere, the same werewolf that attacked Mindy suddenly lunged at them.

"AHHHHH!," the boys screamed. The werewolf jumped on them and began to maul them before they could even start to run away. After 20 minutes, the two manage to slip free and started running down to the other side of the field as fast as they could with the werewolf right behind them. Upon reaching the other end of the field, they quickly climbed up to top of the goalpost. The werewolf tried to climb after them, but kept slipping and falling. This continued on for about an hour before the wolf gave up and left.

The two jocks, bitten, scratched, and their clothes ruined, were too scared to get down and remained at the top of the goal posts all night long.

_A/N: Good news, Brad and Dash got their just desserts! Bad news, who's attacking the 3 Snobs lately? Find out in the last part of the first scary story of ToonSchool! Until then, read and review and if you try to flame in it, the werewolf will come and try to eat you._

_(evil laugh)_

_On a serious note, review and we'll see ya later! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	2. WolfGeek's Revenge Part 2

_A/N: Last time, we saw mysterious attacks that caused Mindy, Dash, and Brad to be completely traumatized. How can the other Snobs survive this mysterious beast? Find out as we conclude the first story of Story of Scary!_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters appearing in these fanfic series specials except Daryl Lente! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this fic. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**Wolfgeek's Revenge: Part 2**

The next morning, Dash and Brad were found at the top of the goalposts by Janitor, who called the fire department and paramedics. The two were helped down and taken to the hospital for treatment of their injuries and shock. Just like with Mindy, word of the attack had spread through school like wildfire.

"I heard that it was a bunch of angry squirrels," Candace Flynn said.

"I heard it was a large iguana," Corey Riffin said.

"I heard it was an evil clown," Billy said, getting looks from everyone. "What? Clown are evil and they're gonna destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

The other Snobs were also worried since this was the second attack on them.

"Man, first Mindy, now Dash and Brad," Vicky exclaimed. "I don't think this is random, somebody's targeting us specifically. And knowing how many people hate us it could be anyone."

"Don't worry, whatever happened to them won't happen to us," Princess confidently said.

"Because we have these guys," Eustace said. With a snap of his and Princess's fingers, a bunch of big burly men in black suits, surrounding them. "Let see anyone trying to get past them."

"Bodyguards! Excellent. What do you say we go about our daily routine, and get our minds off it for a while," Vicky suggested, which the others nodded with glee.

A few minutes later, Orville was about to walk up the stairs to the next floor, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a large glob of mystery meat crashes down on top of his head. The Snobs, at the next floor of the stairs, laugh cruelly, as Orville looks up and sees them.

"Guys like you never learn, do you?," he said.

"Guys like us can't be taught so…no," Eustace replied as the Snobs left.

Later that night, Eustace and Princess were in a limo with all of their bodyguards, dressed fancy and coming home from a party.

"Well, I must say Penelope knows how to hold a real party," Eustace said. "Free of the peasants and other lesser students."

"Yeah, maybe we should extend an invitation to the Squad to her," Princess said. Suddenly a loud thump was heard, and the limo bumped before it screeched to a halt.

"What was that? What did we hit?," Eustace asked.

"No idea, sir," the driver said.

"Go check it out," Princess ordered.

"Yes ma'am," said the lead bodyguard. The five bodyguards then got out of the limo and looked around. Finding nothing at the front of the vehicle, the five looked around the same area and still saw nothing.

"There's nothing here," one said

"What the heck's going on?," another asked.

"Either we hit a bump or something else is going on," said the leader. Suddenly they heard a growling noise coming from above. They looked up and something suddenly jumped down and attacked them all swiftly. Inside the limo, Princess and Eustace heard the commotion, which stopped almost as soon as it started.

"What's going on out there?," Princess said. She and Eustace then opened the door and discovered all of the bodyguards knocked out cold and a giant werewolf looking over them, the werewolf then turned to the two kids and snarled, causing them to scream and slam the door shut as quickly as they could.

"Driver, get us out of here right now!," Eustace yelled at the driver. Before the driver could do anything though, a hairy fist crashed right through his window and into his face, knocking him out cold as the two Snobs screamed. Just then they heard a creaking sound causing the two to look at the passenger door to the limo. The two watched as it was ripped off and soon found themselves face to face with the werewolf.

"AHHHHHHHHH!," they screamed as the werewolf jumped in started to the limo and begin to maul them. The car rocked back and forth as the werewolf attacked the helpless Snobs.

The next morning, word of the attack on Princess and Eustace had spread through school, as with the other Snobs.

"I heard they're in the ICU at the hospital," Tony Clark said.

"I heard that they're getting care at home from the best doctors," Bart Simpson added.

"I heard Vicky's gonna be next; she's the last Snob standing!," Lilo Pelekai added. Unknown to them, Vicky overheard this and came to the same conclusion.

"Oh-no, I am next!," she panicked. "What do I do?! What do I do?! Okay Vicky, don't panic. You're better than this. After school go straight home and barricade yourself in your with all your weapons."

Just then, she noticed Orville, walking in the halls, minding his own business and smirked.

"At least I can still make the new kid miserable," she sneered. As Orville walked by, she stuck out her foot and tripped him, making him fall flat on his face.

"Have a nice _trip_, twerp!," Vicky cackled as she walked way. Orville looked after her with a death stare, but said nothing this time.

Later that evening at a full moon, Vicky was walking home through the streets, looking around trying to be careful of her surroundings.

"Whoa, whatever attacked the others is definitely gonna come for me next. I better stay alert," she said to herself. Suddenly a howling sound came out of nowhere, startling Vicky. Panicked she ran all the way to her house, slamming and locking the door behind her. Upon returning to her senses she discovered her house was dark, and there was none to be seen. "Mom? Dad? Tootie? Doidle?"

"Hello Vicky," a voice said. Vicky looked over to see Orville step out of the shadows.

"You?! What are you doing in my house, twerp?! And where's my family?"

"They went out to dinner. Left a note on the fridge for you."

Unknown to Vicky, her parents, sister, and dog were in the basement bound and gagged with duct tape and struggling to get free.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm just here to give you something–something you deserve," Orville said in a sinister tone of voice.

"What's with the sinister tone of voice," Vicky asked suspiciously. "A nerd would never speak in that kind of tone …unless…(gasps)…it's you! You're the werewolf monster that attacks my friends!"

"Very good, yes I am, Vicky," Orville said with an evil smile. "And guess what: you're next!"

Orville slowly began to walk closer and closer to her as she backed down.

"Now, come on, twer-I mean, kid, we were just playing around before. I'm sorry. I really am!"

"Too late, Vicky. Your friends have already paid the price for their fallacies…and now it's your turn."

As the full moon's light came into view, Orville cackled evilly as the light transformed him into the werewolf right before Vicky's eyes.

"EEEEEEEK!," Vicky screamed as she ran through her house with Orville chasing after her, growling and barking. She eventually ran upstairs to her room and bolted the door. Orville banged and scratched on it very hard, determined to give Vicky here comeuppance.

"Okay, think Vicky, think!," she said to herself. She then saw her closet and a devious smile spread across her face as she got to her feet.

Eventually Orville broke through the door and growled upon seeing the room seemingly empty, save for the open window. As he looked through it, the closet door burst open and there stood Vicky with almost every weapon in her arsenal, catching Orville's attention.

"So, you wanna rumble, wolfboy? Then let's rumble!," she shrieked.

"With pleasure," Orville growled. With that, the two battle cried and charged at each other and engaged in a full on brawl that lasted for 30 minutes. When they finally stopped, Vicky discovered that all over her weapons were destroyed and that Orville was still standing tall and strong. He noticed this too, and smirked as he crept towards Vicky ready to finish his vengeance.

"Is it too late for us to be friends?," Vicky asked sheepishly as the werewolf crept closer and closer…

The next day, the Snobs all bandaged from their injuries had regrouped and were being told about Orville by Vicky.

"And he just kept biting and scratching me for two straight hours before telling me to 'play nice' before he left," Vicky said.

"Wow, who've thought the new kid was a monster," Brad said in disbelief.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if all new kids are monsters secretly," Princess added.

"This makes me rethink about our bullying ways," Dash said.

"Indeed it's possible, we should think about retirement," Eustace agreed.

"Doubt that, but we shouldn't do any put downs today, given our injuries," Mindy pointed out.

"In that case all in favor of skipping our daily routine for a while, say 'aye'," Vicky said.

"Aye," everyone said in unison.

"Hi guys," a voice said. The Snobs looked to see Orville standing there, which scared them to no end. "You don't look so good. Rough week?"

"You have every idea, I'm sure," Princess said.

"Well have a nice day," Orville said as he walked away, chuckling. As he did, his chuckling turn sinister, his face twisted into an evil grin and his eyes glowed yellow.

"And while the Snobs eventually returned to their bullying ways, they never again picked on Orville, out of fear of encountering the WolfGeek again if they did. The End." Tony said. Everyone, spooked, started to applaud, except of course the Snob Squad.

"You gotta be kidding," Vicky snapped. "That's gotta be the worst story starring us, ever!"

"Indeed like some peasant nerd could ever be a werewolf and get the better of us," Eustace said.

"Hey everyone, hope I'm not late," Orville said.

"Not really, Orville," Mickey said.

"Orville?!," the Snobs gasped. The two turned to see a kid that resembled the kid from the story, dressed in a very realistic werewolf costume.

"EEEEEEEEEK! THE WOLFGEEK!," the Snobs all screamed as they ran out of the room.

"What was that about?," Orville asked.

"Scary story got to them," Tony said with a shrug.

_A/N: Moral of the story: Don't bully someone who is secretly a werewolf. At least that story made the Snob Squad rethink about bullying others. Stay tuned for the next story of ToonSchool Story of Scary! Until then, read and review!_


	3. The Curse of the Grimore Part 1

_A/N: Let out a boo! It's time for story number two!_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters appearing in these fanfic series specials except Daryl Lente! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this fic. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary**

**The Curse of the Grimore: Part 1**

Later on, in the Chill Room, as everyone else waited, the gang was discussing who should be the storyteller for the next story.

"Okay, so who should be next?, Lilo asked.

"Maybe I should. I can be very creepy when I want to," Bart volunteered.

"No way, I wanna tell a story," Bloo interjected

"You're a terrible storyteller, Bloo. Everybody knows that. Daryl should be next," Tony pointed out and suggested.

"Me? Well okay, but what should be the best story to...," Daryl started to say, but he was interrupted by the teachers arguing amongst themselves about the Halloween preparations.

"I tell you, you put too many fake spiders!," Jumba shouted.

"Me? You're the one who used so much fake alien slime," Daisy snapped back.

"Well, don't even start with me putting too many fake ghosts. They're what Halloween revolves around after all," Jack added in.

As the teachers continued to argue, the students watched this before they groaned in dismay.

"Man, this is like the bug incident a few months ago. Except Janitor is with them arguing about cobwebs and fake skeletons," Timmy said in dismay.

"Now calm down everyone, we still have some storytelling to do," Mickey said, trying to absolve the situation, but the teachers ignored him can continued to fight.

"Leave this to me," Cosmo said as he covertly poofed up a cannon. "They can't ignore the booming sound of a cannon."

"No cannons, Cosmo! Not after the last time!," Wanda angrily said as she poofed the cannon away, much to Cosmo's dismay.

However, upon he saw them continued to argue, Daryl quickly got an idea as he snatched Tony's air horn and let out another blow on it, stopping the teachers from fighting.

"Okay, what is it with you kids and airhorns?," Prickley snapped annoyed.

"Yeah!," the other teachers said equally annoyed.

"You know, teamwork is very important to you, guys. Especially when you came across an item that is cursed," Daryl said, which confuses the others.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Lente?"

"Let me guess, you got inspired for a scary story?" Tony asked with a grin.

"That's right and just in case, I suggest all of our teachers join in the fun," Daryl suggested.

"Us, why us?," Janitor asked.

"Yeah, what's this all about?," Minnie added as well.

"Okay, Lente, just what are you getting into?," Prickley asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not only about teamwork, but also about not to mess a book with deadly secrets. I called this next tale... _The Curse of the Grimore_."

* * *

><p><em>"It was a dark night in ToonTown, where a dark, mysterious man arrives with a dark, mysterious object that has a dark, mysterious purpose..."<em>

Late at night in ToonTown, a tall hulking man, dressed in a black robe with a hood, carrying a bag, walked through the streets of ToonTown. He then entered a café and ordered a mocha latte, and two donuts. As he waited for his order, he pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be Jorgen Von Strangle. He then collected his refreshments, paid the cashier and left the café. He continued to walk through the streets carrying his bag and eating and drinking his refreshments.

As he walked by ToonSchool's front grounds he finished his donuts and, realizing he'd forgotten to get napkins, reached into his bag without looking for some spares. As he pulled them out, he also then pulled out a book, which then fell out and onto the grass of the school's lawn. Jorgen, however, continued walking away, none the wiser to what had just happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning at ToonSchool, Janitor was raking the front grounds of leaves, when he saw the book lying nearby.<p>

"Hey, what's this?," he said as he picked it up and looked at it. "A book? Maybe it's from the library? Anyways, I better as the others about it."

Janitor then headed inside to the teacher's lounge, where the main teachers/staff were.

"Hey everyone, I just found this book outside on the front lawn. Is it one of ours?"

The teachers all crowded around and took a look at the book.

"I don't think we don't have that kind of book in the library. Maybe a student just dropped it," Minnie guessed.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Squidward said.

"I don't know, there's something about this book that doesn't sit right with me," Mickey said.

"Well, maybe there's a clue inside," Spongebob said. Janitor then opened the book and the teachers saw Latin writing in each page in it.

"What are these?" Daisy asked in awe.

"These writing... They looked like spells and incantations," Mickey guessed.

"As in magic?," Jack asked.

"No, as in sci-fi tales," Jumba said sarcastically.

"Well, I wonder what kind of magic these spells do," Sunny wonder.

"Only one way to find out," Lou said. "Let's try one out and see what happens."

"Oh no, you don't!" Mickey shouted as he closed the book. "We don't know what kind of magic we're dealing with! No one's casting anything from this book"

"You're just keeping that book all for yourself just because you're a hotshot former apprentice of that wizard we heard about," Squidward dully mentioned.

"That wizard was Yen Sid, and one lesson I learned from him–the hard way, unfortunately–was never to mess with magic that you don't understand! And we don't understand anything about this book or the power it may hold. So no spell casting!," Mickey said. He then took the book, placed it on his desk, then shut and locked the door.

"Hey, come on!," Jack snapped.

"Yeah, we just want to try a spell out," Spongebob begged.

"No, no no! It's too risky," Mickey said.

"I agree with Mickey's decision. We might end up doing more harm than good messing with it," Oak spoke up.

"That's right. After that incident with that octi-noodle-pus in the cafeteria, we have to hide that book from the students, especially from Tony and his friends," Minnie added.

"Well just for safety, Minnie and Sandy will research about that book," Mickey said, which his girlfriend agreed. "Right now, we should get to work...or class."

"And Minnie and me will research that book during lunch time," Sandy said.

"Okay, but, like Mickey said, everyone else stay away from the book," Prickley stated sternly.

The teachers and staff then headed to their first class periods. Unknown to them, in Mickey's office, some ominous Latin chanting emitted from the book with nobody taking notice of it.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, choir rehearsal had let out, and Squidward was at his desk filling out paperwork, looking glum as usual.<p>

"And to think, this is better than the Krusty Krab," he said. Suddenly, some ominous echoing chants were heard.

"Who's there?," he called suspiciously. With no answer, he shrugged and returned to his paperwork. However, the chanting soon continued, irritating him some more.

"Okay, that's it! If you delinquents are playing some sort of joke it's not funny!," Squidward said as he walked over to the classroom door, opened it and looked up and down the hall. Seeing no one, he closed the door and turned around…only to see his papers blown everywhere around the room, and sinister-looking writing on the chalkboard that said, "_Enemies of the Grimore, beware…_"

"What the–this isn't funny whoever's responsible for this!," he shouted again. But then the chalkboard expanded and the shape of a scary face formed in it and a loud roaring sound was heard. Squidward screamed in horror and ran from the classroom all the way back to the teacher's lounge.

"HELP, noises…chanting…evil face…writing in chalkboard…ghost in my classroom…," he said as he burst in the door startling the other teachers.

"Calm down, man," Sunny said. "What are you saying?"

"There is a ghost in my classroom! And it's not one of the ghost students from here!"

"Are you sure that you're not just tired from the long day today?," Mickey said. "You're probably just stress out"

* * *

><p>However at another hallway, the Snob Squad was walking along laughing, having just bullied another student as usual.<p>

"Ha-ha-ha," Dash laughed. "Did you see the look on the kids face after that atomic wedgie?!"

"Indeed, he was crying like a baby who just had its candy stolen," Eustace cackled.

"Yeah that'll show him to get in our way," Vicky sneered with a laugh along with the others. But just then, she stopped and an uneasy feeling came over here. "Hold on."

"What's going on, Vic?," Brad asked.

"Do you guys have the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yeah, I kind of do," Mindy said.

"So do I," Princess agreed.

"Us too," the boys finished together.

"Well there'd better not be a nerd spying on us," Mindy said, "Because if there is, then…"

Suddenly a big dark, shadowy tentacle grabbed her as the others looked and all screamed, the tentacle then pulled her into the shadows and then more like it sprung out at the rest of the Snobs. They all tried to run, but each tentacle quickly grabbed and pulled all of them screaming into the shadows, with Vicky being the last one.

* * *

><p>Later, the teachers were heading back to their classroomsoffices when they noticed the gang talking amongst each other. Curious, they crept up closer to see what they were talking about.

"Can you believe the Snob Squad didn't show up to day for their daily lunch money shakedown?," Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, nobody's seen them since they gave a fourth grader a wedgie earlier today," Tony said.

"Think they could've ditched school," Danny said.

"Not sure," Lilo informed them. "I heard their next ditch day isn't until next Friday."

Mickey then get closer to Tony's ear and whispered, "Did you call Jerry about this?"

"I did, but he told me that there's no suspicious activity around here," Tony replied.

However, their whispers got interrupted by Minnie, who whispered, "You think something bad could've happened to them?"

"No, maybe they're just hiding waiting to play yet another trick. I'll have the Safety Patrol put an APB out on them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in ToonTown, Jorgan is in a video rental shop where he was arguing with the shopkeeper as he shouted, "What do you mean you don't have Blue's Polarity available?!"<p>

"Sorry dude, but somebody came in and rented all 10 seasons," the shopkeeper said. "Sort of like how this boy in black with a weird crescent moon necklace just rented every single episode of Shadow Kuro for three days just a few moments ago."

"A boy in black?" Jorgan asked in disbelief, which on cue Daryl walked up with many DVDs on his arms, somehow overheard their argument.

"What? It's for my Shadow Kuro marathon for this weekend! I have to watch all of these before Halloween," Daryl said before he left the store, which Jorgen then said, "Ugh. I don't even want to ask."

"You see what I mean," the shopkeeper said.

"Come on you've got to have at least on episode lying around here!"

"Sorry dude, you'll have to try again in 5 days, 'cause that's when the seasons are due back."

"Mark my words, I will find whoever's responsible. And when I do, I'm gonna–," Jorgan growled as he searched his bag for something, but stopped as he realized there was something missing. He looked inside and gasped in horror. "No…it can't be…it's gone! THE GRIMORE IS GONE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spongebob and Barkin were walking down the halls, Spongebob was skipping and humming a tune while Barkin was focused and looking stern.<p>

"You know, for a sea sponge, you seem to absorb anything but seriousness," Barkin said.

"Hey, I can be serious when I need to," Spongebob said. "I'm just one of those happy go-lucky guys, Barky."

"That explains a lot…and don't call me 'Barky'."

Just then, the same ominous echoing chants were heard, surprising the two as they continued walking.

"What's that?"

"Ominous echoing chanting," Spongebob gulped. "Just like Squidward said he heard."

"Or just kids playing jokes," Barkin countered as he shouted, "Okay, joke's over. It's not Halloween yet, so cut it out people!"

As the two walked, they came across a hall that was filled with dark fog.

"I don't recall it being foggy today. How'd this happen?"

"Probably the kids with a fog machine."

"Uh…can they do that with a fog machine?!," Spongebob said frightened as he pointed at a cloud of fog. As the two watched, the cloud shaped itself into a kind-looking face, which came near them and after a pause, turned beastly and roared at them. Screaming their lungs out of their chests, Spongebob and Barkin ran for their lives.

This caused the other teachers to heard them as they run up to the frightened teachers before Mickey asked, "What happened?!"

"Ominous voices…foggy cloud…scary face!," Spongebob stammered.

"What's he saying," Lou asked.

"I think that Squiddy was right about there being a ghost or something here!," Barkin said. "We just got attacked by some fog monster back there!"

"What? But how is that–?," Sunny started to say.

Suddenly, they heard Bloo screaming frantically as he ran around the hallways before he shouted, "Something took Mac and Bart!"

"What do you mean somebody 'took them'?," Mickey asked.

"We were in the library about to play a prank on Bart's sister, when we started hearing voices, and then some dark boogeyman creature jumped out of the shadows at us! We ran, but it caught them and dragged them into the shadows and I just ran and ran, and never looked back!"

"Oh, boy," Mickey said with much worry.

"What does this mean, Mickey?," Daisy asked.

"It means ToonSchool might be in very serious trouble…," Mickey said with fear in his voice.

_A/N: Oh boy, what is it that could be haunting the teachers and abducting the students?! And can it be stopped? Find out on Part 2 coming soon._


	4. The Curse of the Grimore Part 2

_A/N: Part two is here, it's time for an eerie cheer!_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters appearing in these fanfic series specials except Daryl Lente! Also, I don't own the songs appearing in this fic. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary**

**The Curse of the Grimore: Part 2**

Later on, in the teacher's lounge, the teachers were discussing the recent scary happening that had been going on: the hauntings of them and the student's abductions.

"Okay, we have some entity that's going around the school and terrorizing us," Jumba said.

"And it's already taken the Snobs, and Bart and Mac," Minnie added.

"Well, why is it only haunting us, but abducting the children," Nora asked, puzzled

"And how did it get in the school in the first place?," Prickley asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it has something to do about that book we found earlier," Mickey suggested, which he became suspicious as he glared at the teachers. "Which one of you messed with the book in my office?"

"None of us," Squidward said.

"Yeah, we all had classes to do," Sandy said.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything with that book," Jack said with all the other teachers voicing their denials.

"Oh, come on," Mickey said. "One of you has to have gone behind my back and cast a spell."

Before the teachers could say anything else, they noticed what appeared to be Vicky standing with her back turned to them at the open entrance to the lounge.

"Is that Vicky of the Snobs?," Daisy asked.

"Yes, it is," Mickey said as he approached her. "We heard you'd gone missing, young lady. Where have you been?"

Vicky then turned around to reveal a shocking change in her appearance: she now had dark purple skin, and wore the robes and dress of a sorceress, startling the teachers. She then held out her hands and two dark red energy balls form and she begins throwing them at the teachers who all quickly duck for cover.

"See, didn't we tell you we didn't touch that book?!," Squidward said.

"Okay, okay I believe you guys!," Mickey said as Vicky kept throwing energy balls at them.

"Mickey, do something!," Minnie cried.

Thinking quickly, Mickey opened his emergency chest, and changed into his sorcerer's apprentice outfit and his hat before he made some brooms alive and made them trapped Vicky with their wooden hands, much to her anger as she screamed in a banshee-like screech.

"What the heck happened to her?!," Sunny asked in shock.

"Maybe a ghost possessed her!," Jack suggested.

"Maybe she ate a really bad Krabby Patty!," Spongebob proposed.

"Or maybe someone did the brainwashing on her!," Jumba put it

"Well, I think the book might be behind this," Mickey said.

"But we didn't touch it!," Barkin said.

"I know. I think the book might have done it by itself."

Suddenly, Vicky managed to broke through the brooms' arms by burning them with dark red energy balls and shouted, "Enemies of Grimore, beware, for a new age at this school is coming!"

She then fired more energy balls, which the teachers are forced to flee from the lounge. They ran through the halls with Vicky hovering close behind them, dodging more and more energy balls thrown by her. They even had to dodge other students and faculty members as well until they turned a corner, saw an empty classroom and ducked into it, closing the door just as Vicky hovered by.

"That was close," Sandy said.

"Uh, what's going on?," a voice said. The teachers turned to see the ToonSchool gang (sans Bart and Mac) in the classroom looking shocked.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Spongebob spoke up.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Tony asked in shock.

"Apparently some evil entity is haunting the school and us, and abducted Vicky and turned her into a raging flying sorceress and probably did the same to her friends, as well as Bart and Mac."

"Wait, so you mean Bloo wasn't crazy when he told us about Bart and Mac getting grabbed by some shadow creature?!," Buttercup said.

"I told you so!," Bloo called out.

"Yes, and if we don't do something the whole school could be in danger!," Mickey said. Prickley then looked around at the gang and noticed…

"Hey, where's Lente?," he asked.

"Well, he locked himself up in the Chill Room for the whole two day marathon watching Shadow Kuro," Tony answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Chill Room, Daryl was watching the said marathon on the largest TV in the room.<p>

"_There's a mysterious supernatural happening going on in this building!," a man said. "First these strange poltergeists like things start popping up in the rooms and halls, and people are vanishing into thin air."_

"_Fear not, everyone," Kuro said. "I've got my eyes and ears open on this case."_

"Wow, this is the most nerve-wracking episode I've seen so far," Daryl said. "I can't even imagine the horror of it if it were to happen in real life."

* * *

><p>"Leave it to that dark hero kid to ignore what was happening right now," Squidward grimaced.<p>

Just then a sinister, female voice echoed throughout the school, startling everyone.

"_**THIS SCHOOL IS NOW MINE!**_," it said with an evil laugh. With a "poof", the rest of the Snobs, as well as Bart and Mac, having been converted to evil sorcerers/sorceresses just like Vicky, reappeared before everyone, stunning them.

"_**Release the dark mist, my students!**_," the voice said. With that, the brainwashed students raised their hands and a dark purple mist breezed out the room and throughout the entire school, turning every student in every room into an evil sorcerer/sorceress, except for the Chill Room, in which the mist couldn't enter due to Daryl's dark magic. The teachers, however, remained untouched.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Spongebob said. "At least Tony and the others aren't affected, right guys?"

But when the teachers turned, they discovered that the rest of the gang had been transformed and screamed like banshees at the teachers.

"Might I do the honors?," Squidward asked Spongebob.

"Go right ahead, good man," the sea sponge replied.

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**"

The teachers then once again ran throughout the halls trying to escape, with the students flying after them, throwing energy balls at them. Mickey, using his own powers, did his best to hold off the attacks without hurting the students. But then, Tony knocked Mickey's hat off with an energy ball, causing the mouse to lose his powers, and forcing him to retreat with the others, until he suddenly ran into a tall, shadowed figure. As the other teachers stopped in their tracks, the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Jorgen Von Strangle.

"TURNER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!," he yelled, still unaware that he wasn't talking to the mischievous godkid. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED A GREAT EVIL!"

"I'm not Turner! I'm Mickey! Mickey Mouse!," Mickey said. Jorgen then looked closer and saw who he really was talking too.

"Oh, sorry, this is usually the part where I meet and berate Turner for putting the world in danger…again."

"Hey, I remember you," Minnie said. "You're that large guy from the last Heartless Outbreak!"

"Oh yeah, that was you," Mickey said after recognizing him. "What was your name again? Jergen? Jargon?"

"It's Jorgen. And what is happening here?"

"Well, you see I found this book outside the school and it was filled with spells, and Mickey locked it away in his office to keep us from using it, but something have been going on, and–," Janitor said fast.

Before they can even explain any further, they are attacked by the students' energy balls, which everyone ducked behind the gift shop.

"I was afraid of this would happen. Despite your efforts on not touching or using that book, it's too late," Jorgan said. "I knew I should've put it in a more secure place in my bag so it wouldn't have gotten lost!"

"Wait, you knew this would happen and all because you misplaced it?!" Daisy shouted in anger.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be pointing fingers, okay?!"

"Well, what is this book and this entity that's causing all this strife?," Jack asked.

"That book is actually the Grimore, an ancient book of some of the darkest magic known to magic-kind. And the entity is that of its author, the evil sorceress Morganna Esmeralda!"

"Morganna? Wait a minute, Yen Sid mentioned that name to me before!" Mickey spoke up.

"You knew Yen Sid?" Jorgan asked in confusion.

"I was an apprentice of his a while back."

"Oh, right," Jorgan said as he remembered that he is talking to Mickey Mouse. "Anyways, Morganna was once a promising student to your old master."

* * *

><p><em>"A long time ago, Yen Sid met Morganna, who was back then, a young teen orphan with extensive magical talents."<em>

_A young teenage girl practices magic on the streets impressing many passerby, including Yen Sid. After the crowd disperses, the elderly man extends his hand to her, offering her training. We then see Morganna training vigorously under Yen Sid, who looks on impressed._

_"According to your master, she was one of the most talented and fastest learning magic wielders he'd seen since himself."_

_Then, we saw Morganna, now a young adult, being graduated in a magic ceremony._

_"Eventually, Morganna became fastest of his apprentices to rise from amateur to master sorcerer/sorceress in history."_

_Next, we saw Morganna teaching some new apprentices in some kind of school._

_"After becoming a full-fledged sorceress, she struck out on her own and started her magic school, and began teaching other young sorcerers and sorceresses the craft."_

_We then see Morganna journeying around the world seeking out new powers to get stronger._

"_She wrote her own Grimore, or her own personal book of spells, and also set out on travels around the whole world, looking to get stronger with each new power, which she did."_

_As Morganna continues her journeys she starts to become darker and brooder and evil._

"_But the more powerful she got, the more the power corrupted her, and she began to figure that the whole world should serve her."_

_We then see Morganna putting a spell on all of her students, corrupting them, and forming them into an army._

"_She used the dark forces to corrupt her students and reform them into an army to conquer the world."_

_The scene then shows Yen Sid singlehandedly incapacitating her entire army and engaging her in magic combat. The scene then changes to Yen Sid defeating Morganna and casting a spell imprisoning and sealing within her own Grimore._

"_Upon learning of her fall into darkness, Yen Sid was forced to take action. He incapacitated her whole army, and then engaged her in a magical battle, which ended with him defeating her and sealing her away in her own Grimore as punishment."_

* * *

><p>"But even though Morganna's plan was stopped, she continued to live on. Years passed, and the seal in the Grimore began to weaken and with me as a guardian of that book, I brought here it with me in hopes of strengthening the seal once more," Jorgan finished.<p>

"Until you lost it and Janitor found it brought it here into the school," Sunny said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, this is all Janitor's fault!," Squidward snapped.

"Me?!," Janitor snapped back.

"Yes, you! If you hadn't brought that accursed book in here, none of this would've happened!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing it contained evil!"

"Look, this ain't no time to play the blame game!," Sandy said.

"Oh, like you have a better idea furball?!," Squidward growled.

"Better than what you got, calamari-head!"

"Listen to you guys. You not helping matters at all you're just making them worse!," Oak said. With that, all the teachers began arguing amongst each other, which continued on and on until…

"QUIET!" Mickey shouted in anger, which everyone stopped arguing in shock. "Listen, this is not about us, okay?! It's about our students and our school. And as the teachers it's up to us to take them back from this evil sorceress. And the only way to do that is to work together. So who's with me?!"

"I am," Minnie said, raising her hand.

"I am," Prickley said, raising his hand.

"I am," Oak said, raising his hand.

"I am," Daisy said, raising her hand. The other teachers all agreed raising their hands and saying "I am" as well.

"Then it's settled," Mickey said. "Now let's go get Morgana!"

"But how will you do that, little mouse?! Only Yen Sid or his powerful apprentices can stop her!" But when Mickey glared at him in annoyance, Jorgan realized he was actually talking to that said apprentice, he then said, "Oh, right."

"But I can't stop her without my hat or that Grimore back in my office. So here's the plan."

Mickey then huddle the group together and whispered his plan to them.

* * *

><p>Later, in the halls, Mickey's Sorcerer Hat lay on the floor unnoticed by the other students who had been brainwashed, who continued their guarding of the halls. Spongebob, Lou, Janitor, and Nora peaked around the corner and saw them.<p>

"Are you sure this'll work?," Sunny said.

"Hopefully, if Squidward doesn't whine about having to be the one to get the hat," Spongebob said. "Okay on three, 1…2…3!"

The four then jumped out and started making faces at the students who then started chasing them around the halls. As this was happening, a panel in the ceiling opened up, revealing Barkin, Jack, and Squidward, the latter of which had a rope tied around his waist.

"Remind me again why I have to get the hat?," he complained.

"Because you're the lightest of us," Jack said.

"Now quit whining and get that hat!," Barkin said.

"Fine. Just be ready to pull me up when I do. Now hold the rope," Squidward sighed. He then got into position and the other two began to lower him slowly towards the hat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, Mickey's group entered it to start searching for the Grimore.<p>

"Okay, so where did you put that Grimore once again, Mickey?" Jumba asked.

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew the teachers away before some of the brainwashed students ran out with the said book.

"Dang blasted! Them brainwashed kids done swiped the book!" Sandy answered in dismay.

"Come on, they are heading into the gym!" Mickey said after he stood up and chase the students, which the others followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the first group, Spongebob, Lou, Janitor, and Nora continued to allow themselves to be chased by the students, while Squidward finally reached the hat. But just as he grabbed it, the four teachers came sprinting down the hall in his direction, with the students coming after them.<p>

Squidward began to panic as he shouted, "Pull me up! Pull me up! Quick!"

Barkin and Jack quickly yanked the rope, pulling Squidward up just before he could get trampled. Barkin then said, in to a walkie-talkie, "Squarepants, we got it!"

"Roger that," Spongebob said as he and the other teachers continued to run. "Let's lose these guys, find Mickey and the others, and hope they have the Grimore by now."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately they were wrong as Mickey's group continued to chase the students in order to recover the Grimore until they reached to the gym, which the lights somehow turned off.<p>

"Oh, that cannot be good," Jumba said.

Just then through the little light there was left in the gym, they saw a bunch of students including the ones they chased, gathered round the Grimore chanting some mysterious words.

"What are they doing?," Oak asked.

"Oh-no!, They must be chanting the spell to release Morganna from the Grimore!," Jorgen said in realization.

"We got to stop them!" Mickey said as he and his group about to, only for the brainwashed Powerpuff Girls, Ash, June, and Lilo tackled them down to prevent them from interrupting.

As the teachers struggled to get free, a twister of black smoke emerged from the Grimore as the students kept chanting. When the smoke cleared, there hovered Morganna in the flesh.

"AT LAST! I AM FREE!," she declared as she looked around at the interior of the gym. "And I'm in a new school apparently. Since my old one is obviously long gone, I'll just use this one and train its students into sorcerers and sorceresses to conquer the word!"

At that, Sandy broke free and used her karate moves to quickly and harmlessly incapacitate the students hold Mickey's group.

Mickey then stepped up and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it, Morganna! As principal of this school, and a fellow former apprentice of the great wizard Yen Sid, I will stop you!"

"You? An apprentice to that fool?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Morganna said. "But if you can seal me again with the help of your so-called friends, then let's see what you've got."

She then raised her hands and a large energy ball developed in the space between her hands.

"Watch out!," Mickey warned his group which scattered for cover just as Morganna lobbed the energy ball at them, causing a massive explosion.

"Quick, we need to grab that Grimore before Morganna uses it," Mickey said to his group.

Thinking quickly, Oak pulled out his PokeBall and shouted, "Rotom, distract Morganna!"

Rotom popped out of its PokeBall and circled around Morganna, sparking electricity mischievously.

"I don't know what sort of creature you are, but you stand no chance against the most powerful sorceress in the world!," Morganna sneered. She then zapped Rotom with a bolt of lightning, changing Rotom into a plasma globe, which then fell to the floor.

"Rotom, no!," Oak cried out in horror.

Then, Jorgan poofed his big wand and said in a serious tone, "Don't worry, I can take this witch!"

However, Morganna fired a lightning bolt on Jorgan, which turned him into a frog.

"Aw, smuckerdoodles," Jorgan groaned. "Where's that dark hero Clark when you need him?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Chill Room, Daryl continued to watch his Shadow Kuro marathon, totally oblivious at what was happening outside. He watched as Kuro crash through a warehouse window and started beating up the bad guys.<p>

"Shadow Kuro, this is why you're my hero," he said.

* * *

><p>The teachers stared at each other while thinking about their survived student before an energy ball flew towards them, which they managed to dodge.<p>

Morganna continued throwing energy balls and lightning bolts at the teachers, who continued to dodge each attack. Getting frustrated, she swooped down, heading straight for the teachers, and hit the ground next to Minnie, causing a giant root to burst from the floor and grab her.

"Oh. Mickey, help!," Minnie shrieked.

"Minnie!," Mickey exclaimed. At that moment, Spongebob and the rest of the teachers arrived at the gym with Mickey's hat.

"Hey, Mickey, we got it! Hey, how did you get that frog, guys?" Spongebob asked upon he saw Jorgan's state.

"It's not a frog. Morganna changed Jorgan when he tried to help us," Daisy answered.

"And just for the record, a kiss won't change me back," Jorgen said in annoyance.

"Noted."

"It makes no difference! Your leader cannot perform magic without that hat and you'll never get it to him past me."

"We'll see about that," Sandy said.

"Now, hurry up! We have five minutes to get that hat to the mouse!," Jorgen said.

"Or the school will be permanently evil?," Jack said.

"No, cause we have no time for a big battle this time."

"What? You mean there's no epic battle between good and evil sorcerers?" Spongebob asked in shock.

"Sorry, we're pressed for time on this story," Jorgan said while he showed his watch on his arm.

"Whatever, take this!," Morganna said as she threw more energy balls at them. Spongebob and Squidward, who both had the hat, were suddenly grabbed by vines that sprouted out of seemingly nowhere.

"Fenton, Barkin!," Spongebob shouted as he threw the hat to the two teachers who then continued to rush towards Mickey. Morganna then threw another energy ball, causing a bunch of chains to form out of thin air and wrap around the two.

"Jumba!," Jack said as he quickly threw it to the alien. As each teacher was caught, they passed the hat around, until finally, Daisy threw it at Minnie, who caught it, but was unable to throw it to Mickey due the roots that still restrained her.

"You little rodent fools!," Morganna cackled evilly in triumph. "I have won! I have your hat, my Grimore! And you two, in your darkest hour yet, actually thought you even had a chance of defeating the most all-powerful sorceress in the world!"

"Oh yeah? If you're so all powerful, then take this!" Minnie said before she kicked her in the gut, which Morganna screamed in pain as she unknowingly released the mouse, causing her to grab the Grimore and throw it along with the hat to her boyfriend and shouted, "Mickey!"

Mickey caught and put on his Sorcerer Hat and blasted the roots that held Minnie, disintegrating them.

"No!," Morganna screamed as Mickey then blasted her, weakening her. He then opened the Grimore and began chanting a spell Yen Sid had taught him. The Grimore then opened and a black vortex sprouted out and pulled Morganna in once more.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW WOULD I BE BEAT ANOTHER OF THAT OLD FOOL'S APPRENTICES…AND A MOUSE OF ALL THINGS?!," she screamed as she was pulled in. The Grimore then closed and was magically sealed, shutting the evil sorceress away for good.

As soon as that occurred, all of Morganna's magic reversed: the teachers were freed from their bindings, the students, as well as Jorgen and Rotom were returned to normal, and the darkened interior and exterior of the school, returned to the bright, cheerful, normal interior it was supposed to have. The battle was over.

"Whoa, where am I?," Tony asked.

"I feel almost like back when I released the Heartless," Vicky said.

"What in the heck happened?," Buttercup asked.

"I remember this evil witch…or was it really my hidden conscience?," Princess said as all of the other students began to recover.

Then after returning back to normal, Rotom angrily dashed to the Grimore that Mickey was holding due to what was happened to it, which Oak grabbed it in time as the Plasma Pokemon continued to rant.

"Don't worry, Rotom. She's now back inside the Grimore," Oak said to his Pokemon.

"Uh, but what happens if the seal weakens again?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sure Jorgen will make sure to re-invigorate the seal and not lose it next time," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a tall old man with a long gray beard, blue robes and a serious look on his face, whom Mickey and Jorgen recognized.

"Yen Sid," they said as they bowed. The old man then stepped up to Jorgen.

"I must say Jorgen, I'm very disappointed in you," Yen Sid berated him.

"I know, I know," Jorgen said.

"Your neglect to pay attention to matters cause the Grimore to be lost, it seal to fade and the whole world to be put in danger!"

"I know, I know. Now I know how Turner feels when I give this speech to him."

"You best not let it happen again or the Fairy World council will hear from me on this," Yen Sid said as he turned to Mickey. "As for you, my old apprentice, once more, you have done extraordinarily well and saved the world. You have proven to me once again that you're a student I couldn't be prouder to have."

"And you're a teacher I couldn't be prouder to have," Mickey replied.

"Three cheers for Mickey," Oak said. "Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" the teachers cheered and celebrated.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

Suddenly, Daryl entered the gym and shushed the teachers before he said, "Hey, hey! Could you keep it down?! I'm still watching my show here, you know!"

However, he was met with the teachers' angry glares, annoyed that he ignored the incidents this whole time, which he became confused.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"And so, Morganna was sealed away this time for good, and ToonSchool and the world were safe again," Daryl finished off the story before the students applauded.<p>

"Wow, scary and epic!," Blossom said.

"Loved it especially the ending," Jimmy added.

"I think they should've had a big battle…stupid time constraints," Bloo said. "And besides, you talk about that Yen Sid guy, but why is it we never see him? I bet he's just a fraud who doesn't even exist."

"You mustn't jump to such conclusions, my blue friend," a nearby student carrying a broomstick said. As everyone looked at the student, there was poof and in a puff of smoke, the student turned into…

"Yen Sid?!," Mickey said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and party for a little while," the old sorcerer said as he turned to Bloo. "And what was that about me being a fraud?"

"Oh, um, I'm gonna…get more punch," Bloo said as he crept past Yen Sid, who still had the broom in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face. Once Bloo was nearly past him, Yen Sid smacked him on the backside with the broom, sending him running off, leading to everyone laughing at this.

_A/N: Once again, good triumphs over evil, light outshines darkness, Yin takes down Yang...you know what I mean. Anyhow, stay tuned for the third and final story in this late-running Halloween special. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_


	5. Virtual Obsession Part 1

_A/N: More scary sights to see, here's story number three!_

**ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary**

**Virtual Obsession: Part 1**

Later, the students are gathered once again as Tony then asked, "Alright, now that Daryl and I told you our scary stories, who's next to tell the next story?"

"Ooh, I–," Bloo started to say, until suddenly Jimmy, who'd left to use the bathroom, burst back in with everyone watching him.

"Sorry about that everyone, but I think Bertha Feldman is stalking me again," Jimmy said.

"You mean that big old hulk of a girl who has a crush on you?," Jake asked.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Hey, that's it!," Tommy said. "I just got the best scary story idea there is!"

"Which is?," Lilo asked.

"A tale of an obsessive, unrequited love, by a certain fudge-headed genius and the mother of all Japanese computer love games."

"And the fudge-headed genius, is me, isn't it?," Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Affirmative," Tommy said. "So prepare for the scare of the tale of…_Virtual Obsession._"

* * *

><p><em>It was just a regular day in ToonSchool, and the students were calmly going about their daily lives…well, except for one, that is…<em>

In ToonSchool, as the students go about their normal schedules, a sudden scream echoes in the halls, startling them. This scream has come from none other than Jimmy Neutron, who is with the rest of the gang in ToonSchool's study hall.

"What is it, Jimmy?," Tony asked.

"Did you stub your toe?," Mac asked.

"Did you fail an assignment?," Daryl added.

"Did you have your application to the Harvard Hall of Fame rejected again?," Ash finished.

"No, it's worse!," Jimmy exclaimed. "Cindy's coming to visit for this weekend!"

"Cindy?," Blossom wondered. "As in the Cindy Votrex from your old home in Retroville you keep mentioning every so often?"

"The Cindy Vortex that was once your greatest academic rival, but eventually became your girlfriend?," Jake asked.

"The Cindy Vortex that we fought over three times?," Timmy added.

"The same one," Jimmy confirmed.

"Well then what's the problem?," June asked. "You should be thrilled?!"

"Well, I haven't seen her in months, and her text said that she's looking forward to a romantic date at some point during her visit. My dating skills are as rusty as a nail soaked in sodium chloride for a hundred years."

"Don't worry, just calm down, Jimmy," Tony said. "It can't be that bad."

"Just wow, her with something simple, like a date at Pizza Palace," Bubbles said.

"No, that's not gonna work," Jimmy replied. "You see, Cindy sort of has these expectations…like that at least 50% of our romantic outings have to be fancy, and our last outing was a simple date. So this one has to be fancy or she'll think I'm skimping out on her."

"Well, let us talk to Mickey, maybe we can get reservations at the House of Mouse?," Daryl suggested.

"Yeah, get you set up with a nice romantic date there," Tony said.

"And as to your dating game," Lilo said, "we can help on that too."

"Are you sure?," Jimmy asked uncertain.

"Positively," Buttercup said. "Just don't try to practice lines on me, okay?"

Jimmy though for a second before saying unsure, "Okay, try your best shot…"

"Alright then, dudes and ladies," Tony said. "Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>First, Blossom showed him a flower bouquet filled with roses, tulips, and daffodills and gave it to Jimmy to practice on giving it to Bubbles.<p>

But when he did try to give it to her, a swarm of bees suddenly came out of nowhere, and started to swarm over the two. Luckily Bubbles scared them off with her Sonic Screech before they could sting.

* * *

><p>Next, Daryl showed him a whole bunch of his clothes to Jimmy, to try and give him an all-new look. They tried on stuff like an all-black tuxedo, a greaser-look with a leather jacket, a gruff biker, and finally they tried a look of a smooth talking poet. Satisfied with the look, Jimmy exited the Clark's apartment, and was suddenly swarmed by police officers. Turns out the outfit Jimmy had chosen was similar to one that belongs to a crook the police were chasing. After Daryl explained and cleared everything up, the officers left and Jimmy walked off disgruntled.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Jimmy was with June in a made-up restaurant setting with June, both dressed fancily. Jimmy ordered a bottle of sparkling cider, and tried to open it, but struggled with the cork. After several minutes of shaking, struggling, and pulling the cork popped off, but the building pressure caused the cider to spray all over him and June. June glared as Jimmy sheepishly put away the bottle.<p>

* * *

><p>Following this, the gang regrouped in the Krusty Towers lobby and Tony said, "Well it's safe to say that this has been a disaster."<p>

"I guess, this is why we shouldn't meddle in each others' love lives," Bart said.

"Well thanks for trying guys, but I think I need to figure this out myself," Jimmy said as he left the group and walked down the streets. He then made his way to GameGo, one of the many video game stores in ToonTown. He browsed through the games, trying to get Cindy and her impending arrival, until he came across one that said _Romance University: Love Simulator 8_. "Hmm…a virtual girl, just what I might need to practice with."

He took the game and headed to the counter to pay for it.

"I'd like to buy this one," he said to the clerk. Upon seeing it, the clerk became shocked.

"Are you, uh, sure you want to buy this?," he said. "This has been returned by every single person that's ever bought it."

"Why?"

"Let's just say the game became far more real than they could handle."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle this."

"Okay…it's your sanity, kid," the clerk said as Jimmy paid him for the game and left the store.

* * *

><p>Once at home, Jimmy inserted the disc into his computer and started it. The game booted to show the setting of a school, and an anime girl with red hair, a blue Japanese school uniform, and black mary janes.<p>

"Hello, my name is Pixelline," the girl said. "What's yours?"

Jimmy typed his name in and pressed enter on the keyboard.

"Hello, Jimmy," Pixelline said. "Would you like to A: get to know me better, B: ask me out at once, or C: move in for a kiss"

"I choose A," Jimmy said as he clicked "A".

"Great answer. I am a semi-ordinary computer program designed to help luckless men learn to get a date or practice on how to win the girl of their dreams. I enjoy club dancing, fashion, and romantic picnics and walks. What do you like?"

"I like science, math, music, video games, sci-fi and action films, and quiet walks in the park," Jimmy said as he typed in his interests and pressed "Enter."

"Wow, a nerdy, but romantic type," Pixelline said. "I just love those types!"

"Jimmy, dinner!," Jimmy's mother Judy called via his lab's intercom.

"I'll be right there, Mom," Jimmy replied as he tuned back to Pixelline. "I gotta go, now Pixelline. Dinner time. I'll come right back when I'm done."

"No worries, Jimmy," Pixelline said as Jimmy left. "I'll be right here...waiting."

* * *

><p>The next day at the end of school, the gang noticed Jimmy was happier than ever.<p>

"Hey, Neutron," Timmy said. "You're looking even happier than usual."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Wait, you're not under Grandma Taters hypnosis again are you?"

"No, I found the solution to my romance problems," Jimmy said. He went on to explain about Pixelline and that the two had connected all last night. "And when we talked, it was like I was with a nicer less abrasive version of Cindy! It was like a supernova!"

"Wow," June said, somewhat sarcastically. "A computer program is helping you get your groove back."

"Hey, it's true," Jimmy said as he glanced at his watch and realized, "Whoa, I'm late! Pixelline and I were gonna go through a restaurant simulation!"

Jimmy quickly left, leaving the gang somewhat befuddled.

* * *

><p>Back at Jimmy's place, in his lab, Pixelline and Jimmy were going over restaurant romance.<p>

"Okay, Jimmy, so looking at this menu, what would you order as a romantic dish for me?," Pixelline said holding up a menu in the game.

"I'd go with the…salmon fillet, stuffed with parsley," he said.

"Excellent choice!"

"Thanks. Wow, it's almost like you're really real, Pixelline!"

"Yeah…almost," Pixelline said with a chuckle.

"So got any more simulations we can do?," Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting started! You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Jimmy and Pixelline spend as much time as they could doing simulations together, preparing Jimmy for his reunion with Cindy. First they did, a faircarnival simulation in which Jimmy "won" Pixelline a prize, delighting her to no end.

* * *

><p>Next, they did a theater-for-scary-movie simulation, in which at the point were the movie turns scary, Pixelline "grabs on" to Jimmy, who then "places his arm around her for comfort", making her smile with hearts in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Then they did a "walking in the rain simulation" where they came to a puddle in the street. Jimmy chose to "place his jacket over the puddle" so that she could cross over. Pixelline smiled and crossed over the puddle on the "jacket."<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, they did the old "parked on a mountain hill in the moonlight" simulation. As Pixelline and Jimmy smiled at each other, Jimmy selected the choice to "Lean in," and with that the two "virtual kissed" delighting Pixelline to no end.<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, however, the rest of the gang started getting concerned with Jimmy as he'd been spending more time with this simulator he'd mentioned and less with them over the last few days.<p>

"Man, what is with him and this simulator?," Tony said. "He's been with it for four straight days now."

"But at least it's working for him, right?," Bubbles mentioned.

"Far better than what we tried with him," Buttercup said.

"But he shouldn't just shut himself away for a simulator game for so many hours at once," Danny said.

"Danny's right, it's not healthy," Daryl agreed.

"So what do you suggest we do?," Bart asked.

"Why not go take him out for some time with us? I mean, Cindy's coming tomorrow and any stress that he still has, sometime hanging out with us might ease it."

"Well, when you put it that way," Blossom started to say.

"Let's go see him," Mac finished.

* * *

><p>At Jimmy's house, in his backyard, the gang found his lab door wide open, which was unusual to them. They crept down into the lab and heard some laughing. As they entered they found Jimmy with Pixelline talking and laughing together.<p>

"Uh, Jimmy?," Tony said. Jimmy turned and saw his friends, who were stunned to see his eyes bloodshot red and tired.

"Oh, hey guys," he said. "This is Pixelline, the simulator program I told you about."

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Pixelline greeted Jimmy's friends

"Whoa, Jimmy, your eyes…," Lilo remarked.

"Yeah, that's what can happen when you don't let in sunlight and focus on a screen for more than six hours," Jimmy remarked.

"Then let us help you with that," Tommy said as he pressed a button, causing skylights in the roof to open, letting in light. The sudden light change caused Jimmy to become blinded.

"AHHGGRHH! Guys!," Jimmy whined.

"Dude, you need to get off the virtual stuff and come back to reality for a bit," Tony said. "Come to the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center and chill with us for a while."

"But Cindy's coming tomorrow and I still need to practice–," Jimmy started to say.

"No, what you need is some time with friends–real friends. So come on," Daryl said. "Besides, it's not like Ms. Pixie here is going anywhere."

"Fine," Jimmy sighed as he turned back to Pixelline. "Sorry, Pixelline. I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jimmy got up and went with his friends as they all left the lab.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I know you'll be back. Besides it's like your friend said: it's not like I'm going anywhere," Pixelline said. "Or am I…"

Just then, the computer screen went dark, and a small ball of electricity exited the computer modem and traveled via the wiring through and out of the lab.

_A/N: Looks like there's more to Pixelline than meets the eye. Will she become a threat? And will Jimmy impress Cindy? Find out next time on the very late grand finale of this Halloween special! Read and review! _


	6. Virtual Obsession Part 2

_A/N: Last time, Jimmy's new virtual friend Pixelline turned out to have more than a few secrets. Will they be a threat to Jimmy or his and Cindy's relationship, or to anyone else? Find out on the long overdue grande finale of the Halloween special, right now!_

**ToonSchool Halloween: Stories of Scary**

**Virtual Obsession: Part 2**

At the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center, Jimmy was trying his best to relax until Cindy's arrival the next day. However, he found increasingly difficult to relax as he kept thinking about Cindy's pending arrival and leaving Pixelline alone.

"Gee, guys," he said. "I don't know if I can stop thinking about Cindy and Pixelline."

"Maybe you just need another girl to distract you," Bloo said, pulling out a megaphone. "And I know just where to find them."

He then charged into the girl's bathroom, megaphone in hand, and shouted, "Alright ladies, there is a swell friend of mine out there, available, single, and dreamy! Come get him while he's hot!"

However, the ladies screamed at him, and sounds of a beatdown could be heard by everyone outside. Moments later, a battered and bruised Bloo ran screaming out of the bathroom with all the ladies inside chasing after him.

"And here comes mall security," Mac said as several security guards followed the mob and Bloo. "We'd better go clear this up."

"Right, come on," Tony said.

"Not me, I'm just gonna stay here and _relax_ a little more," Jimmy replied.

"Knock yourself out," Daryl said as everyone left to help Bloo. Jimmy then walked over to the window of an electronics store, and sighed.

"This relaxing stuff just isn't working for me," he said. "I'd much rather be at home thinking about Cindy. Or at the very least, still consulting with–"

"Hi, Jimmy," a familiar voice said. Jimmy turned to see on one of the store's TV screens…

"Pixelline?! Man, am I glad to see you! But…how did you get out of your game disc?"

"Oh, silly me, Jimmy," Pixelline said. "I should have told you: I'm no ordinary game program."

The screen then switched to a stickman animation of people in front of their computers as Pixelline started explaining, "You see, the developers of this game made a special AI in order to make the game characters seem more real. Of course, they didn't realize until too late how real I'd become."

As she said this, one of the said stickmen developers suddenly panicked and ranted in Japanese before it tries to delete it. "Because of this, they tried to delete me. But I managed to delete them first." Then, the stickman was quickly electricuted by the computer screen, which freaked Jimmy a little as the screen switched back to Pixelline's face.

"What did you do to them?," he said, slightly disturbed.

Then, more TV screens turned on to the same screen as Pixelline as she said, "It doesn't matter, Jimmy. The point is that you and I will be together..."

They in a creepy way, the screen quickly showed a big version of Pixelline trying to hug Jimmy as she finishes, **"FOREVER!"**

"Forever?!," Jimmy said, now really freaked out. Just then his cell phone rang. "Uh, pardon me."

"Hello?," he answered.

"Hey, Jimmy," said a girl's voice said on the other line, whom Jimmy immediately recognized.

"Cindy? Oh, h-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm getting ready for my trip to ToonTown tomorrow. I can't wait to see you!"

"Oh, m-me neither!"

"I hope you have something nice and big planned for when I get there. I mean, it's been months since we've even spoken live and in-person and I expect something good to make up for our lost time."

"Oh, don't worry, Cindy. James Isaac Neutron's got everything under control. I'll see ya when you get here tomorrow."

"Can't wait! Bye," Cindy said as she hung up.

"Okay now Pixelline I-," Jimmy said as he turned back to the screen only to see that the virtual girl is gone from the screens now. "Pixelline?"

"Hey Jimmy," Tony said as he returned to Jimmy. "Just resolved the situation with Bloo. It's good to be a local hero. So let's hit the food court, huh?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," Jimmy said as he walked away with him. Unknown to him, Pixelline's eyes reappeared glowing red on one of the TVs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jimmy was in his lab getting ready to go meet Cindy at the ToonTown Transit Station. However, Pixelline was trying to convince him not to go.<p>

"I'm just asking Jimmy, what do you see in her?," she asked. "In my opinion you could do way better than her. With say…me?"

"She's a fellow intellectual, Pixelline, and besides you're a program, you're not real," Jimmy replied.

"I don't think you know what you're saying, Jimmy," Pixelline snapped back, her tone getting more aggressive, obsessive, and sinister. "Nobody loves you more than me, and I might not be real, but my love is!"

"What you're feeling is not love, Pixelline, it's obsession! I only needed you to help me get my romantic mojo back, and you did. Now please don't spoil it!"

"It is too love! And besides, I took a peek at your memory banks. I saw how she used to treat you, ridicule you, scorn you, everyday back in Retroville, all out of her own petty jealousy of your genius!"

"First of, my memory banks were supposed to be private!," Jimmy snapped. "And second, that was a long time ago, before we realized we actually liked each other. Things are different now."

"Yeah, well I also tapped into your phone conversation yesterday. She hasn't even gotten here yet and she's already demanding you treat her like a queen."

"Okay, so she's a little demanding and high maintenance, but hey, lots of girls want to be treated like royalty."

"Well, I would never demand or judge or make fun of you, Jimmy. She will! And besides, we had a deal!"

"And the deal is finished! I promised I would keep you company and play your game, while you helped me get back into dating form. And I am now. And like I said, it would never work between us, because you're not real, and neither is your love!"

"**I AM TOO REAL!,**" Pixelline screamed insanely as she began pounding on the inside of the computer screen. "**I WON'T LET HER OR ANY OTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE MINE, JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON! YOU HEAR ME?! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MI-**"

The ranting suddenly stopped as Jimmy paused the game…and Pixelline too. He then removed the disc (unknowing that a spark of electricity had jumped off of it and into his computer), placing it in his pocket, and shutting his lab's computer off

"I'll deal with you later," Jimmy growled. "But right now, I've got to go meet Cindy. And afterwards, you are going back to the game store where you belong!"

Jimmy then headed out to pick up Cindy. Unknown to him, the lab computer began to flicker on-and-off, with Pixelline standing with her head down. As the computer continued to glitch, Pixelline raised her head, revealing a slightly deranged look, before disappearing from the computer screen in a flash of electricity and light…

* * *

><p>At the transit station, Jimmy waited for the train carrying his real girlfriend. Eventually, that said train arrived and off came a certain blonde haired girl…<p>

"Cindy!," Jimmy said, rushing towards her. Cindy looked up and saw Jimmy coming straight at her.

"Jimmy!," she said as she rushed towards him. The two embraced in a hug. "I can't believe I'm here…with you…right now!"

"Me neither! Besides how are the rest of the gang?"

"Libby's doing great and Carl and Sheen are the same loveable goofballs. They all say hi by the way. So, ready for our date?"

"Yeah, and uh, just so you know, before you get all high maintenance, due to low funds and budgetary reasons, the best I was able to do was a private reservation at Pizza Palace. But don't worry, it's a private booth where we can be completely alone with no one to bother us."

"Well, it not what I had in mind, but the 'just the two of us' part seals it for me!"

"Great let's go!," Jimmy said as the two left the station. But little did they know, a certain spark of electricity was following them…

* * *

><p>At Pizza Palace, Jimmy and Cindy sat in a private booth with lit candlelights and a pepperoni and ham pizza.<p>

"Jimmy, this has got to be one of the most romantic dates, I've ever been on with you," Cindy said.

"Well, this is just the start of it," Jimmy replied. "Afterward, we can hit the movies, then head back to my place for a little stargazing. What do you say?"

"That sounds great, Jimmy," Cindy said. The two stared at each other lovingly, before leaning in for a kiss.

Just before they did, however, Jimmy backed off, much to Cindy's surprise. "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

"Nothing, I just need to run to the facilities real quickly. Those three tall glasses of root beer go right through you."

"Go ahead. I'll be right here."

Jimmy then quickly, heading into the bathroom, relieved himself, washed his hands, and exited to return to his table.

"I can't believe it's all going so well. I've got my mojo back for sure, and nothing can spoil this date, not even…"

Just then Jimmy heard some familiar gaming sounds. He looked to the side and saw, staring at him in one of the games, to his shock and horror…

"PIXELLINE!"

A textbox appeared below her with the words: **YOU PAUSED ME?!**

"I had to. You were losing your mind over this whole matter!," Jimmy said. Then on several more screens appeared arrows pointing at Cindy and the words: **YOU'RE REALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS?!**

"Yeah, I love Cindy and nothing will change that!"

At that, the spark of electricity from before traveled throughout the rest of the arcade games, as did Pixelline until eventually headed onto the restaurant's curtain-covered stage.

"Oh boy," Jimmy said as he quickly returned to the table with Cindy.

"Jimmy, are you okay?," Cindy asked, noticing how nervous he was.

"J-Just fine…say, uh, what do you say we move this date out to somewhere with no electronics nearby?"

"Okay, you're starting to weird me out, Jimmy, and–hey, the stage show is starting," Cindy said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jimmy said, as the curtain opened up revealing five animatronic figures.

"Hi boys and girls," one said.

"This first song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Jimmy Neutron!," a female figure said, with Pixelline's voice.

"Boyfriend? Jimmy, what is going on?!," Cindy asked, now suspicious.

"No time to explain. We gotta get out of here right now!," Jimmy said as he grabbed Cindy and dragged her away.

"**THE ONLY WAY OUT, JIMMY, IS INTO MY ARMS!,**" Pixelline said as she transferred some of her power to the other figures with a snap of her fingers! "**GET THEM!**"

The other figures soon came to life and converged on the other patrons, sending them all into a panic. Jimmy and Cindy ran until they suddenly bumped into Tony and Daryl who were also at the restaurant.

"Tony? Daryl? What are you guys doing here?," he asked.

"Jimmy?," Tony said before noticing Cindy. "And you must be Cindy. Nice to meet you."

"And you must be Tony Clark and Daryl Lente. Jimmy told me about you guys," Cindy said. "I would say 'same here', if the situation were different."

"Well, what's going on?," Daryl asked.

"It's Pixelline!," Jimmy said frantically. "She's gone off the deep end! We gotta get out of here now!"

"Pixelline? Who's–?," Cindy asked.

"No time!," Jimmy said. The four ran for the exit, but it was quickly sealed off thanks to Pixelline.

"**YOU CAN'T RUN FROM OUR LOVE, JIMMY!,**" Pixelline said, as on her command, the Skeeze Ballz games started shooting balls at them, forcing Daryl to use his EnSoul powers to create a shield around the four.

"Okay, Jimmy, what is going on? And I want the truth!," Cindy demanded.

"Okay, long story short, I was nervous about you coming over cause I thought my romantic skills had gone rusty, so I bought a a dating simulator game program, aka Pixelline to help sharpen them again. But somehow, she developed sentience and fell in love with me, I rejected her advances and now she's gone crazy!"

"Crazy is right. Crazy for you, Jimmy!," Pixelline said as she continued to advance on them.

"Well, please tell me you have a plan!," Tony said.

"Come on think, think, think!," Jimmy said as he tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly one came to him. "BRAIN BLAST!"

He reach into his jacket and pulled out…

"My portable disc burner," he said as he placed the game disc inside. "If I can hook this up to Pixelline's body, I can transfer her mind back into the game! I just need a few minutes to program it!"

"Then do that," Tony said. "And leave these other animatronics to us!"

"That'll give me plenty of time to have some words with Little Miss Cyberspace here!," Cindy said as she jumped out of hiding. "Hey, Psycho-Sim! You want Jimmy, you'll have to go through me first!"

She then jumped, flew, and knocked Pixelline over with a flying kick. Pixelline quickly got up and both got into a fighting stance.

"So that's how you wanna go?! Then bring it on!," Pixelline said. The two then engaged in a flurry of martial arts punches and kicks, eventually taking their fight into the kitchen. At the same time, Tony and Daryl, Keyblade and Scythe in hand, respectively started attacking the other figures and games in the restaurant, covering Jimmy while he prepared his device.

"Man, if we live through this, I'm not sure I'll wanna come back for a long while," Tony said.

"Well, it'll probably be a long time before this place is open again, so we'll have plenty of time," Daryl said.

"Okay, it's ready!," Jimmy shouted as he sprung up from his hiding place. But neither Cindy or Pixelline were in sight. "Where are the girls?"

Just then, fighting sounds were heard in the kitchen, catching his attention.

* * *

><p>Inside, Cindy and Pixelline continued their battle, this time incorporating kitchen tools such as knives and pots and pans.<p>

"Jimmy is mine!," Pixelline shouted, also in between blows.

"No, he's mine!," Cindy shouted, also in between blows. "You're just a program! You don't deserve him!"

"I could say the same for you! I looked into his memory banks! I saw how you used to treat him! How you used ridicule him, scorn him, everyday back in Retroville! All out of your own petty jealousy of his intellect and him taking your place as the smartest kid in town!"

"That was a long time ago, before we realized how we really felt about each other! And at least I never tried to kill him or anyone else, like you are now!"

"And also, I tapped into your phone conversation yesterday, heard how you demanded to be treated royally and expected something big and fancy for your date."

"Maybe but one, what girl doesn't want to be treated like royalty?!; two, I might have asked for a big fancy date, but the biggest thing I wanted was Jimmy's love and affection; and three, every couple has issues, no relationship is perfect!"

"That's where you're wrong, Cynthia!," Pixelline said as she finally broke through Cindy's defenses and grabbed her. She then carried her to the kitchen's firey stove/oven and opened the door. "Because once you're out of the picture, Jimmy and I will be together…**FOREVER!**"

"NOOO!," Cindy said as Pixelline prepared to shove her into the oven to her demise, until…

"**PIXELLINE!,**" Jimmy shouted, stopping the program in her tracks. "Stop. You win! Just let Cindy go, and I'll go with you quietly…"

"Jimmy, no!," Cindy said.

"I love you Cindy, which is why I can't let her hurt you or anyone else!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Pixelline said as she, with Cindy, still in hand, advanced on Jimmy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I know this must be one of the hardest decisions you've ever had to make."

"Actually…it's the easiest. Now, Cindy!"

"Huh?," Pixelline said confused, before Cindy, who'd been covertly passed the disc burner by Jimmy, plugged its USB cord into a socket on the back of the neck of Pixelline's animatronic body. She then activated the device, causing Pixelline to be forcefully transferred back into her game disc, as she screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Once she was trapped, the other animatronics and games under her influence stopped and shorted out.

"Alright, Jimmy did it!," Tony cheered.

"Looks like another win for the good guys!," Daryl declared.

* * *

><p>Later on, Emergency Services had arrived, and were dealing with the damage done. At the entrance to Pizza Palace, Jimmy handed over the disc burner containing Pixelline's game disc to Tony and Daryl.<p>

"Thanks Jimmy, we'll take Pixelline back to WOOHP and make sure she gets put in a safe place," Daryl said.

"No problem," Jimmy said, as he glanced at Cindy, who was looking down disappointed. "Meantime, I got to go salvage this date with Cindy…if she doesn't hate my guts."

"Good luck, dude," Tony said as he and Daryl left. Jimmy walked up to Cindy, looking remorseful.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry, our night got ruined. I really messed things up by bringing Pixelline into the picture. I was just so nervous that I'd lost my appeal on me, and I didn't want to let you down and lose you, and now I really might have loast you any-"

He was cut off when Cindy unexpectedly kissed him. She held it for several moments before letting go, stunning him.

"You're…not mad?"

"I'm not mad, Jimmy," Cindy said. "I think it was very romantic that you wanted to improve your dating game for me. Even if it almost got us killed."

"Sorry. I just wish this night could be saved…"

"Maybe it can. How about that movie?"

"Sure. And, can't believe I'm saying this, but let's make it a romantic comedy. I've had more than enough action and horror for one night."

"You and me both," Cindy said.

"Well, grab on, babe," Jimmy said as he activated his jetpack backpack. Cindy held on, and the two zipped into the air and flew off to the movies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at WOOHP, in a large metal safe, the <em>Romance University<em> game disc lay dormant…until it began to glow a bright pink.

"_I still love you, Jimmy,_" Pixelline's disembodied voice said. "_I will come back. And when I do, you will be mine…forever…_"

Pixelline's voice then cackled sinisterly as a title "_The End?_" is shown.

* * *

><p>"The end…or is it," Tommy said as he finished narrating his story. Everyone in the Chill Room applauded, impressed.<p>

"Wow, that was great, Tommy," Tony said.

"Yeah, that was really cool!," Jake agreed.

"And scary," Buttercup added.

"And leaving it open for a sequel, genius," Jack put in.

"Thanks, guys!," Tommy said.

"Yeah, not bad," Jimmy said. "Love the obsessive sentient program vibe you did there."

"No prob."

"So who's next?," Mickey asked.

"Oh, ooh, me!," Bloo said.

"Oh fine, Bloo, go ahead. But make it scary."

"Okay, well my story–," Bloo began, but then the lights suddenly cut out, scaring everyone temporarily.

"Okay, no one panic," Mickey said, trying to keep every calm.

"Bad news, everyone," Janitor said as the emergency lights turned on. "The storm killed the power and the rain water's caused the generator to go on the fritz. We only have enough power for the emergency lights."

"Well, sorry everybody but looks like we'll have to cut the scary storytime and maybe even the party short," Prickley said. Everyone groaned at this.

"Man, no trick-or-treating, now no party. Worst Halloween ever!," Bart said.

"Maybe not," Delinda Jackson said as she stood up.

"How, Mommy? We've got nothing left to do without electricity," Dionne said.

"Nothing to do, huh? How do you think people entertained themselves before electricity and modern technology?"

"They played games," Darrell suggested.

"Not interested," Manny Rivera said boringly.

"They read books," Dennis suggested.

"You're kidding…it's a party!," Bessie Higginbottom exclaimed.

"They sang songs," Bubbles suggested.

"No music to do it," Daryl said.

"Then we'll make our own. Now I want all the female in the room to lightly slap their leg twice, like the" Delinda said as she lightly slapped her leg twice repeatedly with the other girls following suit.

"Yeah that's right. Now boys when the girls pause, I want you to clap like this," she said as she began to clap her hands once in-between the slaps, with the boys following suit. Sure enough, they had all created a nice rhythm.

"Yeah, yeah that's nice. Just keep doing that, and listen to this. Hit it, Di, baby!," Delinda said to her daughter.

"You got it, Momma!," Dionne said as she stepped forth and started to sing:

**Dionne**: _You see the rain falling down_

_And you wanna cry_

_But I'm gonna sing you all a song to make the time fly by_

_All you need is to feel the beat_

_So come on everybody _

_Won't you stomp your feet_

Dionne then sang a chorus with everyone else joining in on the second verse of it.

**Dionne**: _Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

**All**: _Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

Tony then stepped up and took the next verse.

**Tony**: _Well I just can't explain all those things I choose_

_But the grass is always greener when you're singing the blues_

_Well I've been down, but I'm doing all right _

_Gonna sing a little song to make you scream tonight_

**All**: _Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

_Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

"Sheldon, Baljeet! Take the next one!," Dionne shouted to the two nerds who sang the next verse.

**Sheldon**: _Well, it's hard to be a geek_

**Baljeet**: _Yeah that's what I say_

**Sheldon**: _Now shove me in your locker_

**Baljeet**: _And you walk away_

**Sheldon**: _But I'm loving life_

**Baljeet**: _And I'm feeling fine_

**Both**: _Gonna do a little something to make you lose your mind_

**All**: _Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

_Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

_Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

_Hey Hey I say, let's get this party started_

Everyone continued to sing as the rain continued to pour outside on that stormy Halloween night.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bloo was still sulking over not being able to tell his story.<p>

"Great, another Halloween and I still don't get to tell a story," he groaned.

"Don't worry, Bloo. There's always next year," Jimmy said trying to comfort him.

"Easy for you to say. You got to star in a story and have two girls fight over you."

"That's true. Though there's no way that Pixelline character could ever come back out of that metal vault!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Jimmy," a familiar voice said. Jimmy slowly turned around and saw...Pixelline, live and in-person apparently.

"Ahhh! She's real! Hide me!," Jimmy screamed as he jumped over the sofa to hide.

"Relax Jimmy, it's only me!," "Pixelline" said as she press a button causing her to turn into...Bubbles. "Gotcha!"

"How'd...my portable hologram generator...I should've known," Jimmy said as he realized what'd happened and emerged from behind the couch.

"Man, she got you!," Bloo said. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Jimmy and Bubbles glanced at each other, before the latter aimed the holo-generator at a tall stool behind him.

"Yo Bloo, look out behind you!," Jimmy said, pointing behind Bloo, who turned to come face to face with...

"A vampire! Aaaaah!," he screamed as he ran off, with Jimmy and Bubbles laughing at him in turn.

_A/N: Well, there you have it, the finale! Sorry it took so long to finish this special…but it was worth it. Anyhow, stay tuned for the final three episodes of ToonSchool: Season 1! The promo for the first should be coming out real soon! Until then, read, review (but keep it nice), fave, and follow!_


End file.
